The 'great' adventures of an oc
by Dreambig1408
Summary: The seven, connar, travis , katie , clarisse , thalia and nico decide to go visit the gods. Will Nico finally find some one or will his attitude change things. Will popcorn be eaten? Will Apollo lose a singing contest book one of the series.
1. Chapter 1

in this story the second titan war is in effect and nico and the seven minus percy and annbeth go see the gods for help but they relize they will have unexpected help on with the story

"so annabeh andPercy fell into Tartarus and we need some help with our mission because we are a few people short". Jason had told the gods what happened. "how can we help. I mean we have to stay hereon olympus", stated Hermes. "I beleive thre is a way we can help", said Hestia in a gentle tone. "How", asked Posieden. "We could send another halfblood to help", said Appolo. "Who",said the rest of the gods execpt Hades. "the ones who are worthy", stated Hades in a flat tone. ...

sorry for the short chapter but im typing on my moms computer which is super slow you will have to wait till tomorrow until i get my ipod back or untill my laptop decides to start working review and you shall get a virtual cookie


	2. Chapter 2

good news my laptop is up and running thank the gods

"obviously we are coming with them", said Clarssie. "we are aware of that but there is one more that is going with them", said Hestia. "who"? "someone that Nico knows very well", said Hades. Nicos face light up. " That still dosent answer my question. "Gaby,said Nico...

again sorry for the short chapter but battery is running low and i cant find the charger


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying a different approach by using it iPod. The grammar will be better and the chapter longer.

"Whos Gaby"? "She's my daughter and an old friend of Nico's", said Appolo. "Okay where is she" asked Leo. "At camp Half-blood that's where Nico meet her." "Aww does little Nico have a girlfriend", said Leo before gettpun ambushed by skeletons. "No, she's not my girlfriend", said Nico through clenched teeth. "But I bet you like her", said Travis. "I do not ", Nico yelled. "Keep telling yourself that sweetie", Aphridite told him. Nico groaned and shadowtraveled out of the throne room. "He'll be back", said Aphridite. "We know", said the gods. "Let's meet this Gaby shall we", Zeus said and snapped his fingers. A girl appeared in the middle of the room. She had brown hair and purple glasses but had her eyes closed. She wore a camp half blood tee shirt with a long sleeve purple shirt underneath along with a pair of capris. She also had a bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver full of arrows. She opened her eyes and looked shocked. "Really",she said," seriously what is it this time." "You are going with these kids to help with the prophecy". "Auesome". She wasn't wearing shoes and now that her eyes were open they looked like a dork brown with green specks and in her right eyes there was a foggy part in it just below her iris. "Why are you not whereing shoes and are equipped with a bow and quiver"? "Extreme archery practice in the woods." She said it as if it was nothing but walking barefoot in that woods. There is some monster poop out there. "Anyways why dont you stay the night"aksed Hestia. "Yeah we can have a going away party", shouted Hermes and Appolo.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know Apollo can sing better than you", said Hermes. "Shut up Hermes", said Apollo looking nervous. "I bet you 20 drachmas that Gaby can sing better", said Connor and Travis. "You're on". "I hate you", said Apollo. "Come on brother are you saying that your daughter can sing better than you, the god of music", said Artemis. "Pick your side people. Stand to the left for Gaby and to the right for Apollo", shouted Hermes. Everybody except Nico, Hades and Poseidon stood on Apollos side. "Begin with Apollo. Pick your song"...

3 minutes later.

"I can't believe you chose the song Daylight it's so cheesy", teased Artemis. "Pick your song Gaby." "Gladly. I pick A Thousand Years".

3 minutes later

Gabby high fives Nico,Poseidon and Hades as Hermes and every one else stood shocked. Athena, Hestia and Aphrodite the judges speak. "The winner is Gaby". "Pay up Hermes". "I don't believe it." They all waked outside to where the food was. "That's why I told you to shut up", said Apollo. "Well you didn't tell me that you're daughter could sing better than you", said Hermes. "Don't blame it on dad". "It's your fault", said Hermes to Connor And Travis."Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it dad", they said. "It was just a contest", said Hestia," what would you have done if Gaby lost"? "I would have said 'in your face'! "And I would given the worst, most painful sunburn in the world", said Apollo. "Aww thanks dad".


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I read my other chapters the Grammar is horrible

"Truth or dare"? "Truth", said Travis. "Who do you like"? "Well there's this one girl and I'm not sure she likes me." "Here's the thing you've got to act aloof you know like you don't care", said Hermes. "No",said Gaby," just act the way you are." "You're right the aloof thing dosent work anyways". "No it works but it has to be how you normaly act". "What"? "For example take Nico here", Nicos face turned red," he's all emo and that's just him he's not pretending and I have to listen to the girls at camp saying how he's like hot and everything." The gods and male half bloods laughed. "No way"! "Yeah he's a son of Hades I mean if he was a son of mine then I could understand that", said Zeus. Hades looked about ready to kill him but Posieden steped in and said "Thats enough from the defected nut gallery". Everybody laughed. "Wait do they really say that at camp," asked Nico. "Yeah it's horrible, no offense". "Which ones"? "Why does it matter Nico", asked Apollo. "I think what he's trying to say is do you say things like that", said Aphridite. "No that's not what I meant but do you"? "Umm maybe". "What", was heard from three people: a furious looking Apollo, a shocked looking Nico and a shocked Hades. "Really"? "yes and no". "What is that supposed to mean"? "I may have agreed with them so they would leave me alone". "Why didn't you say that in the first place then"! "I was messing with you and why would it be so terrible if I did like you"!? "It wouldn't be I was just shocked". "It didn't seem like that when I saw that look on your face." "But"... "Oh I'm sorry that even if I did like you which I don't I wouldn't be good enough for a son of the oh so special son of one of the big three"! Gaby stormed out of the room. "I don't even get girls so why do they always tell at me even if I didn't do anything." "I don't think you understand", said Hestia. "Why not"? "Because she did like you". "What"? "Notice I said did not does". "So she dosent like me now"? "Hurts dosent it"? "Nope". "Liar", shouted Posieden and Hades. "What do you want me to do?" "I know this sounds cheesy but go to her". "Fine",he walked out of the room. "You know what's going to happen don't you", asked Jason. "Yup. She's going to cry because she's mad at him , she's going to say she hates him. And then she's going to cry because she feels bad for hating him". "She sound like a ball of emotions to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Nico walked to the elevator and waited as he went down 600 flights. He walked over to the guy at the desk. "Did a girl about 3 inches shorter than me with brown hair and glasses come through here"? "Went towards central park." "Thanks". He walked the 3 blocks to Central Park. It wasn't easy to find her but he did finding her sitting by a statue of Zeus( I don't know if there's a statue of Zeus there I'm just making this up). "Hey". "What", he flinched there was anger in her voice. They wanted me to come see if you were okay". "I'm fine". "I'm really sorry about what happened back there." Silence. Nico sighed. He sat down next to her. "Hestia told me that you did like me but not anymore." "Yeah". "She asked me if it hurt." "And". "I told them no". "Thanks that makes me feel better". "I was lying". "Good for you." She definitely was not making this easy. "I really am sorry". "I forgive you but I still don't like you". "Then that's going to hard because we'll be on the Argo two an its so big". "You know what I mean we'll be friends but that's it." "So can you tell Apollo that its all good so I don't wake up in the underworld tomorrow." Gaby smiled. "I'll tell him". They got up.

•••

"So you talked with Nico." "Yup". "And"? The girls were pestering Gaby with questions. "You'll never know". "But"... "Stop", Gaby sniffed the air," do you smell that". They walked out to the throne room. There was a fountain in the middle if the room flowing popcorn. "What in Hephaestus is a popcorn fountain doing in hear", asked Gaby. We are having our own movie night." "I don't think so",said the girls. "Yeah we are going to have a sleep over for girls only in our room." "And we will take some popcorn with us." They grabbed some popcorn and walked back to the room after Gaby mouthed 'help me' to the gods.

SERIOUSLY REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW any ways today I have guest appearances by Nico and Gaby what do you have to tell the audience both: Review

Nico was sitting out side the palace when something caught his eye. Someone was walking on the roof. "Hey"! The person obviously startled fell off the roof and onto the grass. Nico ran over. Gaby was sitting there holding her wrist which was twisted in an odd angle. "OUCH"! "Sorry". "Are you okay"? I don't know Nico do I look okay"? She had a bruise forming in her forehead and a few scratches on her face. "Can you stand"? "Don't know". A light bulb appeared above Nico's head. He grabbed her uninjured hand and shadow traveled. In the throne room they appeared in front if the Olympians. "What happened", asked Apollo looking deathly pale. "I tried to escape the sleep over of torture by climbing out the window. I was a walking on the roof when death breath here called out and scared me and I kinda fell of the roof". "The bruise is a concussion which will take about a week to heal. The scratches I can heal right know but the wrist is the real problem." "Why"? "Because I'm going to have to bend it back in place before I can heal it and that will take a weak". "It's going to hurt isn't it". "Obviously". "Fine". Apollo took her wrist and turned it at the right angle with a sickening crack. A bloodcurdling scream let out that could be heard to Tartarus. "What's wrong said the girls running into the room only to find a crying Gaby and the gods and Nico holding there ears. "Apollo, you are going to have to heal my eardrums." "Sorry", said Gaby in a croaky voice. "And that us a side effect of screaming that breaks the sound barrier. You will loose your voice".


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the Nico,Gaby,Jason,Piper,Leo,Hazel,Frank,Thalia,Clari sse,Connor,Travis and Katie walked out of the Empire State Building with very empty stomachs. Gaby's voice was better but her arm was in a sling and her forehead was bruised. "I'm so hungry",said Leo. "Ditto",said Gaby. They saw a 24/7 coffee shop which they were lucky to find because it was 5:00 in the morning. "People we are only getting coffee so do you want it black or with cream and sugar"?

•••

"Can you guys even drink coffee I mean you're only what 13?" "Thus is not coffee it's half French-vanilla coffee half hot chocolate, so leave me alone and pester Nico", Gaby snapped back at Leo. "Jeez what got your toga in a knot." "Leo people don't even wear togas any more and just because we are children of the Greek and Roman gods doesn't mean that togas have to be put into clothes jokes." "Octavian where's a toga but he's just stupid any way I'm embarrassed to be related to him." "Anyways we can drink coffee even though Gaby's 12 and I'm 13", said Nico. "We should get going to where ever it is we are going to do." "You know what would be great", said Jason. "What"? "If we could leave Gaby behind I'm mean she's super annoying and she's not any use to us with her arm." "What"! "You heard me". "Jason what is wrong with you". "Come on you're thinking it to. She can't fight and its not like she's the daughter of Athena." "Fine I will go back to camp and try to be useful by trying to talk my brother out if tearing it apart", Gaby grabbed her bag and started walking. "Gaby, wait", Nico called after her but she wouldn't listen. "What the hell is your problem", Nico shouted at Jason. "Oh sorry to scare of your girlfriend why don't you leave too". The ground started to shake but then it stopped. Nico sat back down. "It's not even worth it." "Scared death breath", Jason sneered. "Jason stop it now"! Nico studied Jason for a moment then walked over to him. He put his index finger on Jason's forehead and a black mist came out. "I've always hated eledions(I don't know how to spell but its those things that possessed Leo,Percy and Jason in mark in Athena). Jason looked confused. "I was being possessed. Again". "Don't worry it happens". "We have to go get Gaby but how?" "Shadow travel". "But you can only do that once and then wait." "I can go short distances without getting tired now multiple times." "Try it". Nico disappeared. A second later he was back with Gaby. "Told you". "Gaby I'm sorry". "Nico told me its fine". "Let's go then".

The End


End file.
